Jackson Wick Film Series
Were you looking for the first film in the series, ''Jackson Wick''? For the character, see Jackson Wick (Character). For other uses, see Jackson Wick (Disambiguation). The Jackson Wick Film Series is a saga of films created by Ryan Bowman, following the protagonist of the same name. The series began with Jackson Wick (2016), a two minute short film released as part of The AP Team anthology, and will continue with Doppelganger (2017), a significantly longer sequel. Films Jackson Wick (2016) Main article: Jackson Wick Jackson Wick is the first film in the series, starring Ryan Bowman as the titular character. It was not released as a standalone film, instead being a small part of an anthology of films in The AP Team. The film also features Chris Lombardo as Marshall. Other cast members include Eric Gorbaty and Gabe Sagherian. Doppelganger (2017) Main article: Doppelganger Doppelganger is the upcoming sequel to Jackson Wick, again directed by and starring Ryan Bowman as Jackson Wick. The film will also introduce Alex Osidach in his acting debut, and includes longtime collaborator Jacob Doerr as a starring cast member. Other new members include Trevor Boyce and Ross Lovell. Future Originally, Jackson Wick ''(2016) was planned as the only film, and ''Doppelganger (2017) was a sequel that was never quite expected by any of those involved. Series creator Ryan Bowman stated that his suspension from LordStarscream100's films "played a big part" in the revival of the series, and although he had wanted to make another Jackson Wick film for awhile, it was never given significant consideration until after the suspension occurred. As for the possibility of a third film, series creator Ryan Bowman has said "wait and watch Doppelganger ''before you ask", leaving much speculation for how the film will end. Characters Jackson Wick ''Main article: Jackson Wick (Character) Jackson Wick (Character) is the main protagonist of the series. Wick is a professional and extremely skilled hitman. He is portrayed by Ryan Bowman and appears in both films. Wick's character is heavily inspired by the similarly named character from the John Wick film series, as well as Andrew Jackson, the 13th President of the United States. Marshall Main article: Marshall Marshall is the main antagonist of Jackson Wick (2016). He is the leader of a crime syndicate and has his own band of Mercenaries. Marshall is portrayed by Chris Lombardo. Marshall's name is based on John Marshall, the fourth Chief Justice of the Supreme Court, and often a political opponent of Andrew Jackson. The character is also loosely inspired by Iosef Tarasov, a character from John Wick (2014), played by Alfie Allen. Elijah Main article: Elijah Elijah is a major character set to appear in Doppelganger. He will be portrayed by Alex Osidach in his acting debut. Wilden Main article: Wilden Wilden is a major character set to appear in Doppelganger. He will be portrayed by Jacob Doerr. Character Appearances Trivia * The name and style of the series are clearly based on the likeness of the similarly named John Wick film franchise. * The original short film, like every other film in The AP Team, was created and built around high school Advanced Placement US History topics and jokes. However, like Stal Warts, the series has grown beyond its roots and into a standalone set of works. Category:Jackson Wick Film Series Category:Jackson Wick Category:Completed Pages Category:Everything Category:Films Category:Doppelganger Category:Series